Many entities, such as corporations, governmental agencies, and educational institutions, maintain computer networks to interconnect entity devices. Many networks have faced an increasing demand for network data, and in response, many networks have grown in size and scale to handle the increasing demand. Some conventional networks may utilize one or more networking devices as the core of the network, where the core networking devices are generally responsible with forwarding the majority of the network traffic as well as providing additional functionality to the network. Some core network devices may include additional functionality, such as orchestration capabilities, i.e., the ability to provision a network device to manage other network devices.
However, utilizing a conventional core networking device to implement a significant amount of network orchestrating functionalities may present certain issues. One such issue is that a conventional core networking device may require a large amount of resources to properly configure and maintain the core networking device. This can create a bottleneck in the performance of the network and increase the delay in responding to data access requests from users. Additionally, identifying issues within the network may be difficult, as many functions are simultaneously implemented within the core network device.
A conventional network utilizing a core networking device can be inefficient when scaling and growing the size of the network. In some conventional networks, the core networking device may need to be provisioned and reconfigured to forward network traffic and orchestrate the new network devices added in response to increased network demand. However, provisioning the core networking device may be laborious, and erroneously provisioning the core networking device places the network integrity of the network as a whole at risk.